The Fate's Design
by AshRain114
Summary: Power, sex, murder, slaves, and a little bit of love. The story of ten individuals who should never have met, save for the will of the fates. A hopefully more historically accurate Ancient Greece AU.
1. Memories, Marriage and Metics

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Memories, Marriage and Metics**_

* * *

Percy's earliest memory was when he was four.

His _orphanophylake_ (who he liked to call his fake father), had brought him to the _Anthesteria_ in the early spring. He wasn't sure what this particular _orphanophylake_ had been called. He'd had so many of them over the years, and this one he'd run off by the end of season. But the city government would always assign him a new one. They had told him that the 'Orphanos Protector" was needed for him to grow up into a productive and stable member of society.

He didn't like them. He _had_ a mother. She didn't make much money with her job as a wet-nurse for a wealthier family in the area, but it was enough. He collected a small welfare each day of 1 obol for his status of being Orphanos, fatherless. Together they made enough to live, but perhaps not very comfortably.

But when he was four, his _orphanophylake_ to him to the _Anthesteria_, also known as the Festival of Flowers. It was an important rite of passage for children, and there were other boys of his age all gathered in celebration.

But he was the only Orphanos.

So they made fun of him. He had never believed that there was anything wrong with not having a father. He had a mother. He had his Fake Father. He wasn't hurting anyone. But to the others he was less than.

His mother had assured him that it was alright.

"When I younger, many boys and girls were orphanos." She'd whispered to him to one night, "We are fortunate though, and there had not been war in some time."

"What happened to father?" Percy asked her, looking up from under his scratchy wool blanket with large green eyes.

His mother had smiled down at him, her dark hair spilling out from under the pale blue wool scarf she held over it, "He's lost at sea."

"Like Odysseus!" Percy had cried.

His mother had chuckled, ruffling his already messy hair, "Yes, like Odysseus."

"Odysseus came back." Percy remembered, looking up with a small pout, "Will father?"

His mother looked out the window, a far away look in her eyes.

"I don't know Perseus. I hope so."

And that had been enough for him. He was young then, and still so full of hope.

* * *

His next memory was when he was older. He can't remember the exact age, he never kept track. His mother did that for him, reminding him every year on his birthday.

His mother had taken him to her work. She had done so every day when the Fake Father was busy with another Orphanos elsewhere in the city. The family she worked for was nice, and they allowed him to stay with her and the new-born child his mother fed.

The Family were the Chase's. The man of the house was a Professor of Histories. His wife was too respectable to have a career, and tended to look down at his mother for having one. Percy didn't like her very much.

There were three children. The Twins, which his mother nursed, and the older daughter.

This memory was the first time Percy met her.

She was playing _Astragaloi_ with one of her friends. Another Orphanos, a year older than him. As a female she'd been promised to a nearby temple of Apollo and would leave in another year.

The game, _Astragaloi_, or Knucklebones, was played often. But this was the first time Percy had seen it in action.

The red-haired girl threw a knucklebone at the younger honey blond girl, who would catch them on the back of her hands. Percy looked and saw that she had three of them already there. The red-haired girl threw another and the blond girl watched it with steel grey eyes as it flew, then as if by magic moved over to exactly where it would land, holding out her hand where it fell.

The red-haired girl saw him first. She giggled and pointed and he ducked behind the wall, hiding his face.

The blond-haired girl turned and jumped when she saw him, causing all the knucklebones to fall to the floor.

"S-Sorry..." Percy stuttered, backing away.

The Blond haired girl put her hands on her hips, looking at him angrily, "You made me lose!"

"Oh, let it go, Annabeth." The redhead rolled her eyes, "You still won."

"I was trying to break my record!" She whined, "Now I'll have to start all over."

"Can I play?" Percy asked.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, "No!"

The older girl rolled her eyes again, "Of course you can. What's your name?"

"Perseus." He introduced him self with his full name, but quickly added, "You can call me Percy."

"Alright Percy." The older girl nodded at him. Standing up she pulled some Knucklebones out of a pocket in her chiton.

Percy held out the back of his hands, which shook slightly. Annabeth came over beside him, holding out her hand.

"Good luck...Perseus." She sneered at him, and then the red-head threw the first bone.

The only other thing he remembered about the day was that he'd lost. Badly.

* * *

"Arg!" Annabeth all but screamed as she stormed into the small bedroom and collapsed on the bed, wrapped the scratchy wool around her body.

Percy stood near his bag, barely blinking at he sight of the blond girl. "Hello Annabeth."

She grunted from under the blankets.

He sighed, dropping a pair of worn out sandals into his pack, "You're not supposed to be in here anymore, you know. You're too old. It's inappropriate."

She stuck her head out of the blanked, her curly hair a mess as it fell out of the bands holding it away from her face, "Are you going to tell on me?" She threatened.

"Well...no..." Percy frowned.

"Exactly!" She went back under the blankets, "Father isn't here anyways. He went down to agora. The _Agora, _Percy!"

"What about your mother?"

"She's not my mother." Annabeth snapped. Percy sighed, that was one of the first things he'd learnt about Annabeth. The woman of the house wasn't her mother. Her actual mother had died during her birth. "But Percy, The _Agora!"_

"Yes, Annabeth. I heard you." He sighed, throwing another tunic into his pack.

She groaned into the bed, "Do you know why he went to the Agora?!"

"To discuss business, I assume." Percy said dryly, "Go to the Acropolis. Why do people usually go to the agora?"

"He _is _discussing business." Annabeth groaned, "He's trying to find me a _husband!"_

Percy stopped, a strange feeling pooling in his stomach. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and kept packing, "Well, you're at that age..."

"I don't want to get married!" Annabeth whimpered, "I want to...teach! Like Father!"

Percy sighed, "Annabeth, gods know you're way smarter than me. But..."

"I know, I know..." Annabeth rolled over, looking at the ceiling, "I'm a _girl_. But..." Her lip quivered, "I know another girl who got married and she said it was awful. You have to go to a new house and there's all these strange women. And..and...he doesn't let her read!"

"No!" Percy gasped in mock horror, causing her to grin at him, sticking her tongue out between in teeth, "Look it'll be fine, your dad loves you, he'll get you a good match."

"Yeah..." Annabeth sighed, looking around before she sighed, "Can we go to the Acropolis?"

"Sorry, can't." Percy said, raising up his pack.

She sat up very suddenly, "Wait, where's you going?"

"The Harbor." Percy replied, slinging it on his back.

"What for?"

"Work." He said with a sigh.

"But your mum does work." Annabeth argued, her eyebrow furrowed.

"Yeah," Percy rolled his eyes, "But the twins are older now. They don't need a wet-nurse anymore. And we can't live one 1 obol a day."

"Oh..." She pouted, looking down, "How long will you be?"

"Depends on the work." Percy said, "I'm working on a ship, so it could be a couple weeks."

She curled her knees up into her body, "Oh...will you be back for my wedding?"

That strange feeling in his stomach came back, "I'll try."

* * *

Leo leaned his head against the wall, breathing heavily as he let himself rest for a moment.

"You alright Leo?" Another man asked. He was older than Leo, heavy-set with dark skin. Like Leo, he was a Metic, a foreigner. But from a different land. Beckendorf was from the south, across the Mediterranean in the lands of Egypt. HIs skin reflected the arid desert and was dark like charcoal, something which was rare in Attica.

Leo nodded, looking around, "I'm fine."

There were about a dozen of them in there, mining deep into the hills for silver. It was rare this close to the _Polis_, but it was still there, and demand was high.

He pushed his curly dark hair out of his eyes and grabbed his hammer, aiming the chisel to carefully cut away the rock covering a large chunk of silver that he'd found.

Beckendorf let out a low whistle when he saw it. "You'll be the favorite today, Valdez."

"Doubt it." Leo grunted as he worked around it, "The boss isn't very fond of me."

"He isn't very fond of any of us." Beckendorf reminded him.

Leo snorted at that. The Boss was _Xenophobos_, which was a misnomer for sure. He wasn't _scared _of foreigners, he just despised the ground they walked on.

"Ain't got no problem letting us work for him, though." Beckendorf pointed out.

"Pay's shit." Leo reminded him.

"Well, it's all done for me." Beckendorf said wistfully. "There's a man, blacksmith. Willing to take me on. In the city."

"Blessed by the gods, you are." Leo grumbled, "Nobody wants a scrawny stump like me."

"But you're good!" Beckendorf defended, "One of the best. Strength and skill are not the same thing."

"Tell that to the city artisans." Leo grumbled. "I'll be in these damned mines until the day Charon takes my soul...not that I could afford it."

"_Barbaros!_" They heard a gruff voice call into the tunnel, "Enough talk."

They both gave grunts towards the boss, not willing to waste their words on a man who called them Barbarians. Leo was foreign, but he had permanent residence in Attica. A metic. He wasn't a citizen, but he did consider it his home.

But he was treated like scum in the tunnels, and he knew why. Most of the workers here were slaves. Few paid workers came here, and it was only because it was cheaper to pay a metic than it was to buy a new slave.

"I'll put in a word for you." Beckendorf promised, "Maybe you can get an _enktesis_, get a _domos_ in the city."

Leo sighed, "That's a nice fantasy."

"Who knows." Beckendorf sighed as he removed yet another piece of dirt to reveal nothing. "Maybe the Fates will shine on you."

Leo looked at the piece of silver in the wall, gleaming. Just looking at it he could tell the exact temperature the fire could need to be in order to shape it, the pressure of hammer, the number of blows...

"Yeah..." He grinned as he yanked the chunk of metal out of the dirt wall, dusting it off, "Maybe they are."

* * *

Piper looked into the polished bronze. Her head silted to the side as she examined her features.

Her eyes were the familiar olive shaped globes, but with a strange interlocking of colours. Her warm brown hair, which now twisted up with a few curls falling around her face was nothing like the choppy braids she had had in her youth.

She started her routine. Outlining her eyes in the thick Kohl, adding golds and blues in the style of her homeland in Egypt. She knew that client, Theodotus, liked it that way, despite his greek upbringing. And whatever the client wanted is what he was going to get.

Today her client was young. Eighteen years old, old enough to vote, but too young to marry.

But old enough to have...needs.

Which is where she came in.

She had never married. When she was younger her father had lost his fortune, and therefore her dowry. She had been lucky to gain the education she did before however, and had been able to rise up and get a reputation of a rather gifted _hetaira_.

It was a glamorous profession, and she had attended many a symposium of some of the post powerful men in the city. But with it she'd gained a reputation as a woman of disrepute.

The word she was looking for here, was whore.

There was no denying it. Piper was a _hetaria_, a prostitute. But she was so much for than that. She was a woman of intellect and companionship. Many men paid her just for her company, for someone to speak with.

But of course at the same time, she was often paid for her...other skills.

She was often told that she had been gifted by Aphrodite, the goddess of the Sex and beauty. She supposed it was only appropriate, given her profession.

"He is ready for you."

Piper didn't look at the nameless slave as she was summoned. Theodotus was spoiled but had only been treated with male companionship. She had been with him before and it showed.

But he was a quick learner, and he wasn't terrible to look at. So Piper was able to deal with his unattractive attitudes for the evenings he requested her company.

"Piper." He beamed when she walked onto the room.

She curtsied, as was custom, bowing her head forward, "Theo."

He held out a _kylix_, filled to the brim with a thick red wine, warmed and filled with all sorts of spices and herbs. She nodded and took it from him, bringing to her lips and taking a sip. It stained her lips red and Theodotus watched, looking as enthralled as most men did when she walked into the room.

"It's...good to see you again." Piper complimented, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Of course it is." Theodotus winked at her, trying to be charming. He turned away to place his _kylix_ on the table and she grimaced at his lace of grace. Something ironic, given his family name. "I am...pleased also to see you."

Piper smiled at him. Sometimes he could be sweet. But mostly because he was so awkward around females. Most men around this age where. They grew up with only men, living with them, talking with them, doing...other activities with them. They were so uncomfortable around women. It was...cute.

Perhaps that was one reason she had chosen this profession. There was so little work that women could do. And this one gave her power. Perhaps not political power, but power over men in the one way she could get it.

Through their cocks.

The slaves all the left the room, which was furnished with only the finest materials. Imports from the Egypt, Etruria and Rome, Persia, The Ionian Coast, and further even towards Mesopotamia.

He walked over to her and bowed his head down to her small frame and pressed his lips to her. It was rough and without passion. But passion was her job.

She placed her hands on his chest, moaning like his kiss had brought her great pleasure. His hands trailed up her arms, moving to the clip at her shoulder which held her _Peplos_ in place. She had loosened the belt so that it would fall to the floor,

He studied her body the way they all did. It was strange to them, the smoothness and softness of it. He stood there, frozen, completely caught up in her image.

She sauntered over, waving her hips a bit more than necessary, just to gain his attention. She started to work at his own fastenings until his clothing fell to the floor and he was as bare as she.

His mouth attached to her neck and she smirked. She had subtly instructed him in different forms of foreplay last time she was here and it seemed that he was learning.

She gasped and mewed and arched her back, exaggerating her pleasure for his. She wasn't being paid to be brought to orgasm, she was paid to bring him to his.

He stumbled backwards towards the bed, drunk on her body and the wine. His hand went over everything and she smirked, running her hands through his hair as he worked.

Yes. _This_ was power.

* * *

**A/N: This will be a slow update, but I've had it stored away for such a long time in my brain that I couldn't help myself. As you've seen this will an M rated story, so keep that in mind for the future. I'm a stickler for historical accuracy so I wanted to create a story based on it. My information comes from both research as school (as I am studying classical archaeology and ancient Greece/Rome).**

**If you want more just click the alert/review buttons below to let me know! **

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


	2. Slaves and Soldiers

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Slaves and Soldiers**_

* * *

Reyna figured that she only had another few moments of solitude before she was discovered. She hurriedly ran her eyes over the last few symbols on the thin papyrus, committing them to her mind before she heard the sound of sandals on stone.

Her heart raced as she quickly rolled up the scroll, typing it and sliding it back into its place amongst dozens of other's, making sure it looked just as it had when she got here.

She gathered up her wool dress, pushing her hands through her hair, a few pieces falling out of the brain, making it look like she'd been working hard. Quickly she went over to the bowl of water, now cold, grabbing the ragged cloth and resumed to wash at the detailed mosaic upon the floor.

She didn't look up when they walked into the room. She contained to work, digging the dirt out from between the stones, rubbing at them until they gleamed. She knew it was useless, as it would only take a day or two or the dirt from sandals to dull them again, forcing her to once again bruise her knees as she was forced to wash them again.

She called it job-security as a joke to the few friends that she had. She would never not be needed. She had other jobs, non as harsh and time-consuming as this one. But she didn't mind. It didn't take nearly as long as her 'employers' thought. Which gave her time to do other things, things that she knew would result in serious punishment should she be caught.

"Reyna?"

She stiffened, but then let out a breath of relief as she recognized the voice. She dropped the cloth into the terracotta bowl of water, sitting back on her knees and heels as she beamed up at the man standing in the doorway.

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack." She chided, unable to keep the grin off her face.

He chuckled, walking into the room and over to the shelves of scrolls, "I know, I've been told I have a terrifying visage."

"Horrifying." She agreed with a sigh, but the effect un unsuccessful as she couldn't keep the huge grin from spreading.

He winked at her and she felt her stomach leap up in elation. But instead of showing it she only rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. "I have finished in here."

He reached over to the shelf and pulled out the exact scroll she had been studying before he'd walked in. "A long time ago, I assume."

This time Reyna did blush. It was not known to his family that she was literate. She knew they assumed otherwise, why wouldn't they? She was a girl, and a slave. Few noblewoman were literate, let alone salves.

"I-" She swallowed, "I apologize, sir."

"No need to apologize, Reyna." He grinned, his blue eyes bright and sparkling. "I won't tell."

Reyna let out a breath of relief. He never told on her, but she still worried that maybe one day he'd come to his senses and rat on her. She leaned down and picked up the heavy terracotta bowl, turning to leave.

"Going already?" Was it just her or did he seem disappointed?

No...it was probably just her.

Reyna nodded at him, keeping her smile small and polite, "Yes sir, I still have to help prepare meal."

He looked, then looked down at the scroll in his hand, "Is it good?"

"Meal? The cook has prepared-"

"No, no.." He chuckled slightly, "The play." He raised the scroll, showing it to her, "Was it good?"

Reyna paused, still wondering if this was a trap. But his blue eyes were bright and expecting. So she tilted her head in a nod, keeping her emotions in check, "Yes sir, I enjoyed it a lot."

He nodded, and walked over to a desk, readying to unroll it, "Well then, I'd better let you return to your work."

Reyna nodded, and turned to leave, "Yes, sir."

"And Reyna." She turned to look at him, ignoring the small bit of water that fell to the floor. He grinned at her, his eyes wide and childlike, "How many times, call me by my name. I don't mind."

She beamed at him, unable to keep the swirling in her stomach as her chest tightened in elation.

"Thank you...Jason."

* * *

The Sun was hot. Not warm, like a nice day where there was a soft sea smelling breeze running over the city, no sweltering.

It was day's like this he was pleased that his shift was in the city and the Agora. There were plenty of buildings to give shade and he found himself familiar with the striped shadows that covered the cobbled stones from the columned buildings.

Of course his entire purpose was purely for image. He was lucky that they weren't in a war, so usually all he did was walk along the streets, looking for any petty crimes that he could stop.

In all honesty, Frank loved his job.

He loved the city, the people, the smells all around him. He got paid to walk among them, and he was happy.

But the heat was horrible.

He pulled at his chiton. There was armour, but only a minimum. There wasn't anybody dangerous in the city, well not that dangerous. The worst he'd ever dealt with was a few thieves and vandals. Some public drunks, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

As he approached the agora, he quickly straightened his clothing, and straightening up to give an air of confidence.

His eyes searched the open area, but he tried not to look like he was searching the open area. There were probably a few hundred people there, many older gentlemen talking business. He saw many standing underneath shelter to avoid the sun high in the sky. Many woman walked around with their sons or husbands, veils over their heads both for propriety and shelter. But what he was looking for was over by the well.

Half a dozen women were huddled around it. Some with clothing, pounding at clothes with stones as they washed, and some filling up large amphoras with the clean water.

His eyes settled on one of the women. A slave, young, far younger than him by any means. She was pounding and scrubbing at a peplos which had what looked like a sort of wine on it. She was here everyday at the same time, washing the same peplos. Her extremely curly hair was pulled back in a tight bun on the top of her head, a single hairband keeping all but a few strands out of her face.

Her skin was dark, something rare in Athens, but it was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled despite everything and he could tell she enjoyed her time here, maybe not the washing itself, but the solitude, and perhaps the company of the other women.

He'd watch her out of the corner of his eyes. He couldn't speak to her. She was a slave, someone else's slave. She belonged to someone else. Every day he wanted to go over and speak with her, see if her mind was as beautiful as her eyes.

She perked up, like she could sense his eyes on her. Immediately he straightened and looked away from him, walking away quickly. He didn't look back to see if she had seen him, because at the end of the day, it mattered not. She would return to her home, as would he. And then the next day she would come back with the peplos to clean, and he would watch her.

He didn't even know her name.

* * *

He heard him before he saw him.

He was dragging his sandals on the floor, until he'd finally come into the room, throwing his bag onto the floor as he collapsed in the bed.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Don't mind me, not like I just made that bed or anything."

All he heard was a grumbling as he lay there. Nico studied the man's leg's and saw the faint hints of redness.

"How long where you out there?" He asked him.

Percy stood up, wincing as he pressed his burnt limbs into the rough wool, "Too long. There's nothing, nobody needs a sailor and I'm not strong enough for the rowing positions."

Nico nodded, "Well what're you gonna do then?"

Percy frowned, "I went down to the shipyards."

Nico winced, "Ouch. I mean, I'm a slave, but _ouch."_

"I know, I know..." Percy waved his hand, sitting up in the bed, "But, we need the money. I don't know how much longer the chase's are going to let us stay. We need a place to live."

"So you got a job then?" Nico confirmed.

"Yeah." Percy nodded, "Pay's not as good, but it's better than nothing. I'll just have to talk to Annabeth's father, see if we can pay rent or something until we find another place to live."

"He'll let you." Nico assured him confidently, "Annabeth adore's you. And he'd do anything for her."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows into a frown and his eyes darkened. He stood up, "Yeah, well...she's not going to be around much longer."

"Hmm?" Nico quickly got around to fixing his bed. His hands working faster than his mind could catch up.

Percy ran his hands through his hair, "She's to be betrothed."

Nico stopped, hating the way his heart jumped ecstatically, "Well, that's usually what happens to girls her age."

"Younger than her age actually." Percy sighed, "Apparently she's rather old for marriage. Most of her friends have been married, save those promised to temples."

"Maybe she should go be a priestess." Nico said, trying to keep he bitterness out of his voice, "Up at the Acropolis or something."

"What, no!" Percy said a little to quickly, something which he caught on and blushed, "I mean, I don't think she'd like that very much."

Nico frowned to himself, clenching his jaw as he stood up, "Well it's been nice speaking, but I have other things I must attend to."

"Yeah.." Percy nodded, his mind a hundred miles away. Then he shook his mind, clearing his thoughts, "I mean, yeah go. I don't want you to get in trouble or anything."

Nico winced, remembering what had happened last week when he'd forgotten to clear out the woman's bedroom. But he nodded, giving a soft tilt of the head in respect, as was customary, and leaving the room.

* * *

"_Barbaros_! Visitor!"

Leo grumbled under his breath, rubbing his arm over his forehead he looked down at his work. He hadn't been nearly as lucky today. Not a sliver of silver in the area he was working. He nearly started to move to another area of the mine, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something here, just another layer of dirt, another chisel, another whack, and he'd see the grey dirt covered metal that he so coveted.

But instead he put his tools on the ground and stood up, crouched over as he made his way through the candle lit tunnel to the entrance.

He closed his eyes, wincing as the bright light hit him. He squinted, blocking the sun with his hands as he waited for the pain to leave.

"You called, Boss?" He yelled.

The Boss, a tall thin man who looked like he'd never worked a mine in his life, sneered at him, then pointed over towards his supposed visitor.

Leo wasn't sure who to expect. He didn't know a lot of people. He's assumed it was Beckendorf, here to talk about his first week in the city. But to his surprise it was a strange man, large, well built, but young.

"Er-Hello." Leo greeted him.

The man looked him up and down, his eyes showing the same expression everyone got when they looked at him. Unimpressed.

"You're Valdez?" He asked.

"The one and only." Leo smirked.

The man crossed his arms over his ratty chiton, "I've got a friend in the city, took on a new kid who has given you a lot of praise."

Leo felt his heart soar. This man was from the city!

He cleared his throat, trying not to sound too eager, "Beckendorf?"

"I don't know." The strange man shrugged, "Some dark-skinned metic kid, but he's good. So I figured I'd check you out, you good kid?"

"Um, yes, sir?" Leo said uncertainly.

The man rolled his eyes, "Who are you convincing? Me, or yourself?"

Leo cleared his throat, knowing this was one opportunity he did not want to fuck up, "Yes, I'm _very _good."

"What the hell you doing in a silver mine then?" The Man asked and Leo got the distinct sense he was being tested.

"No one wants a scrawny metic for a blacksmith." Leo answered honestly, lifting his arms slightly to show.

The man leaned forward, ripping his arms, then moving up to his shoulder. He turned leo around and prodded at his back a few times and Leo wondered what he was doing.

"Scrawny, yes." The man finally spoke, and leo turned back around, 'but not weak. You work in the mine,s you've got some meat on you." He paused tilting his head, "It'll do."

"It will?" Leo perked up.

The man nodded, "I'll give you a week. Think of it as...an interview. You do good, then we'll see about taking you on permanently."

Leo couldn't believe it. For a few moments he stared at the man with blinking eyes, unsure of what to say.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, crying is not manly._

Instead he took the mans hand and shook it, "Thank you, sir. Thank you very much I- I don't know what to say."

"Well for starters, don't call me sir. It makes me_ very_ uncomfortable." The man said bluntly, "Call me Butch."

Leo nodded, unable to think of a better name for the man standing in front of him. In all honestly he had to be three times the size of leo.

"Yes, si- Butch." Leo cleared his throat.

Butch grunted, then tilted his head to a wagon with two horses in the front, "Gather your stuff."

"Now?" Leo blinked.

"Yes, now Scrawny." Butch smirked a bit.

Leo turned was half walked, half ran his way back to camp. He couldn't believe his luck. Faster then he could think he ran into the barracks and gathered up everything he own into a sack which he quickly tied up and threw around his shoulder.

He ran back out into the bright sunlight, only pausing to stop by the boss. "I quit." He said simply, before walking over to the cart, which Butch was already sitting on.

He had no idea what waited for him in the city. He supposed it would be a beautiful grand place, better than the dirty dresses of the mine.

But if he ever saw Beckendorf in the city, he was going to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so after THIS it's going to be a slow update. I had some spare time today so I did a thing. **

**Okay so looking back on the last chapter I realize I should probably put a sort of vocab list at the bottom here. So I'm gonna do that now! I'll do one at the end of each chapter, for greek words that you might not know. I'll do the first two chapters now.**

**_Vocab_**

_**Orphanophylake: A guardian assigned to orphans in Athens. Kind of like a social worker.**_

_**Orphanos: Fatherless, Orphanos (Unlike modern day orphans) might still have a mother.**_

_**Anthesteria: Festival of Flowers, Gone to at Age four. A rite of passageway for men where they have their first sips of wine.**_

_**Agora: Marketplace. A place of business in Athens. Situated near the foot of the Acropolis.**_

_**Metic: A foreigner who permanently resides in Athens/Attica. **_

_**Barbaros: Barbarian. Those not from Greece**_

_**Polis: City**_

_**Xenophobos: Fear of Foreigners.**_

_**Enktesis: A special grant that metics need to get a house in Athens**_

_**Domos: This one is a bit weird. Technically a Domos is a home, but it's the word for a Roman house. I'm not sure if it applies to greek homes as well.**_

_**Heteria: A high class prostitute. Used by men in power, but often wanted for companionship and intellect as well. (Think a Companion in Firefly if you watch that show).**_

_**Symposium: A dinner party. Heteria are the only women permitted to attend.**_

_**Kylix: A cup for drinking wine. **_

_**Peplos: A type of dress worm by women.**_

_**Amphora: A type of pot used for storage.**_

**I think that's everything. If there's any other words that you're not sure the meaning of just drop me a line and I'll let you know!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and Alerted last chapter! You guys are great!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Ash**


End file.
